


Corrupted the Human Way

by DapperCrows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drugging, Grooming, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Somnophilia, dubcon, no y/n, reader is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperCrows/pseuds/DapperCrows
Summary: Escaping problems from your old life you move to Beach City, where you meet a young boy named Steven. Steven is going through a lot as he grows up, and you let him know you will always be there for him. You give him the attention, reassurance, and guidance he doesn't seem to be getting enough of from his dad or the gems. You make him feel special, you make him trust you- after all Steven is such a naive and trusting kid. He doesn't notice the way you look at him or touch him is anything but innocent and friendly.Or: The reader is a real fucked up person who grooms Steven.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, no one asked for this, and I honestly just wrote it for myself so not sure if anyone else is going to enjoy this. It's pretty fucked up so seriously don't read this if the tags and warnings freak you out. The explicit rating doesn't apply to this chapter but likely will for all upcoming chapters. This chapter covers the span of season 1, and Steven is 13. This story will progressively get more explicit as Steven gets older.

"Oh hey, you're new in town!" The young boy says to you excitedly, staring up with wide eyes. You came to Beach City to get away. Away from your old life. Away from it all. It's a nice little town with a fair share of charm. After moving into your new place you decided to check out the boardwalk, see what there was to do in your new town.   
This is how you met Steven. 

"I am. How'd you know?" You say, making polite conversation with the kid. 

"Well, I sorta know everyone around here. I'm Steven." He says with a sincere smile and holds his chubby little hand out for you to shake. "What's your name?" He asks as you reach to shake hands. You tell him your name and that it's nice to meet him too. 

Steven is a special boy. You can tell this right away. He's soft and kind and adorable. Steven’s eyes are big and bright, and his hair is dark and curly. He’s small and chubby and perfect. 

"It's nice to meet you. You're going to love it here in Beach City! Well, see you around." He assures you with a big grin and then starts to walk off with a wave. You stare at him as he does, thinking of the exchange. And then the boy is running back with a grin on his face. "Oh wait!" He yells, despite him not being that far away yet, "I should give you a tour!" He exclaims eagerly and then adds, "If you'd like, I mean."

"Steven, I would love nothing more." You say with a smile. 

Steven takes you to all his favourite places. Which is just about every stop on the boardwalk. You can tell he spends a lot of his time here, socializing with the other locals and employees by the way he chats them up. You wave and smile politely to them as you let Steven drag you from place to place. At the end of the boardwalk is a place called The Big Donut, where Steven orders two donuts, one for him and one for you. He insists that they are the best and you tell him he's right even though they are about average. 

Steven talks with the employee at the counter, Sadie, for a good solid five minutes before taking your hand to pull you out of the shop. "Well, that's the boardwalk, pretty great isn't it?" Steven says with pride. 

"It is. Good thing I had the best tour guide to show me around or I might have missed something." You say, and pat the boy's head, feeling his soft dark curls under your hand. You resist the urge to keep your hand there, to pet him, or to pull. "Thank you, Steven."

Steven's eyes light up again at your kind words. "Well, I better get home, I live on the other side of this," he says, gesturing to the large hill in front of them. "I hope I see you around!" Steven says as he runs off.

The next few days you see Steven around but he seems busy, he smiles and waves at you when he sees you from a distance, but the odd looking people with him are keeping him occupied. That's okay, you think, you can be patient. You fixate on Steven, think about how precious he is, how soft he must be. You desire more information on him, on his life, and his home. 

One day, you are ordering a few donuts at Steven's favourite donut shop, when the boy walks in with a frown on his face. His little mouth twisted down in a cute little pout, and you wonder what had made it. "Hey Steven! How are you?" You ask him, hoping for some information. 

"Oh, hey it's you!" Steven says, sounding honest in his enthusiasm to be seeing you, but it doesn't have anywhere near the energy and pep that his voice had the other day. "Well, I'm doing alright." He answers you and fiddles with his arms in front of his stomach.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me Steven." You say with a gentle smile, and before he can respond you add, "why don't I get you some donuts. Whatever you like," you offer, and you swear you can see stars in his eyes. 

"Really?!" He says, mouth watering, "Sadie, I'll have one of everything!" Steven declares and the employee gives him a look. 

"Steven, you remember what happened last time you tried eating that many. I know your favourites, why don't I give you a few of those." Sadie says, and luckily Steven agrees, giving you a much more reasonable amount to pay for. 

You and Steven go out to a nearby bench to eat your donuts together. "So Steven, what's got the cutest boy in town looking so down?" You say and it makes the boy giggle in the best way. You want to drown yourself in him. You want to claim him as yours. 

"Well, it's sort of complicated." Steven starts, his voice returning to the somber tone it was previously and you wait patiently for him to continue. "So, I'm half human, half gem. My mom gave up her physical form so she could pass her gem onto me." He starts to explain, and you have no idea what he's talking about, but he starts to lift his shirt up and you can't peel your eyes away. Then you see it, the pink gem where his belly button would be. Steven looks up to you to see that you're following his story before putting his shirt back down. "But the other gems, they all want me to be like mom. They expect a lot from me and," he pauses, you can tell he's holding back from crying. "And sometimes I think I'm getting better, but my powers don't always work and I let them down again." He says, looking down at the sand. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay Steven." You reassure him, putting your hand on the back of his shoulder. "You should never have to be someone you're not. You're such a good kid, you're perfect the way you are. Don't worry about living up to others expectations, you have to live for yourself kiddo." You say, gently rubbing the back of Steven’s neck with your thumb. To your surprise he leans into the touch, and then he's hugging you. 

"Thank you," the boy says, wiping tears and snot away from his face as he looks up at you. "You're really nice." He says and gives you a watery smile, "I really like talking to you. You kinda remind me of my dad." Steven says and you can tell it's a compliment. "I hope we can hang out more. I should probably head back now though. See you later," Steven says and gives you another hug before running off home. 

You see Steven just about every day, and he makes an effort to say hello even if he's busy with the gems, or less often, his dad. It makes you feel good, you know he likes you. You know he trusts you. He's such a sweet, kindhearted kid and you want nothing more than to take advantage of that. 

As you and Steven spend more time together, having little talks on the beach or in The Big Donut, or even at the arcade, you learn about the boy. You watch his facial expressions, his quirks, his movements. You study him, learn everything you possibly can. You even see him use some of his gem powers once. He put his half eaten fry bits into a magical pink bubble, "to save them for later," he said.

Steven Universe, you learn his last name about a week and a half after you meet the boy, becomes your life. You know what you're doing isn't right, but you can't help it. Not when he looks at you with those big dark eyes, or smiles at you in that innocent way. He is so pure, so good, and he will be yours. 

You think now, after several weeks of casually bumping into each other on the boardwalk, is the time to take a step closer, to push your way just a little bit further into his life. But Steven does your job for you.

"You should come over! We can play this new game I got together, or anything really!" Steven says excitedly after a brief discussion of video games. You hum in fake thought, pretending to wonder if you should. 

"Are you sure that would be okay?" You ask, wondering about his parental figures. 

"Well yeah, of course it's okay, I just invited you!" Steven says with a laugh you want to devour and you can't argue with that. 

"Then alright, sounds fun to me." You say and only a few minutes later you are walking into Steven’s home for the first time. It is not however the first time you've seen it, as you have scoped it out a few times prior, never getting too close. 

"Welcome to my house! Oh, are you hungry? I have snacks," Steven offered, rushing into the small kitchen to search through the pantry for chips and juice boxes. He brought an armful of things out and dumped them out onto the counter.

You look at the display of snacks Steven presents to you, trying not to chuckle at how childlike they are. You grab a juice box and stick the straw into the hole before taking a sip, all while staring at the boy. 

"Thanks, this juice is delicious," you tell him. You look around the place, taking it in, eager to climb the stairs to what seems like Steven's bedroom.

Steven's eyes practically sparkle in delight and he grabs a juice and bag of chips for himself. "This way to my room," he calls after, running up the stairs to his little loft.

You follow behind, though he's on the bed before you even reach the top of the stairs. You want to touch him, push him into the bed and see what happens, but you know you can't. He's only just opened up his home to you. You don't want to scare him away. 

"Woah, your room is amazing!" You say as you take it in. Seeing the wrinkled bed sheets and blankets, knowing where he sleeps, twists something pleasant in your stomach and you draw your eyes across the room slowly. You wait for Steven to tell you where to sit.

"You can sit on the bed," Steven gestures with a smile. Steven has a small television hooked up to a nintendo 64 with various games spread out. "Since you're the guest you get to pick the first game," he insisted and pushed the various cartridges towards you.

You look at your options and decide to go with an old fighting game. It was the one that had just been in the console, so you figured it was one of his favourites. "This one looks fun," you say and take a controller to get ready to play.

"That's a great choice, it's my favorite," Steven beamed and slotted the game back into the console. "Since it's your first time playing I'll go easy on you," he smiled and handed you a controller.

You've played video games before, so you're sure you don't need Steven to "go easy on you," but you don't argue. You choose your fighter and get ready to play against him as the timer counts down. The controls are easy enough to figure out and Steven gives you a few seconds to press them all before you start the fight for real. Steven clearly plays this game often because he's dodging a good amount of your attacks. Eventually you beat him and the next round starts. "You don't have to go easy on me, I think I've got the hang of it." You tell him.

Steven nodded, looking determined as he focused on the screen. "In that case, you're going down," Steven laughed as he used every secret combo attack that he knew.

You laugh as Steven defeats you, and then fight back harder the next round. You manage to even win a few rounds against him. After an hour of playing you decide you've had enough for the day. "I'm getting pretty hungry. How about I grab us some pizza?" you suggest.

Steven lights up in excitement and disbelief at your generosity. "Really?" He asks, "I can come with!" He shouts and jumps up ready to go. You laugh, finding him cuter the more time you spend with him. He's a good kid. He deserves pizza. And it's not like anyone else is around much to give it to him. 

You spend more time with Steven after that. You learn more about his dad, and the crystal gems. You learn that his dad runs the car wash, and that he doesn't live with Steven. You learn that the gems live with him and that they are often away fighting monsters, leaving Steven behind. You sort of feel bad for him, but that also means you have plenty of time alone together. 

One day Steven tells you about Connie. He tells you how he's been meaning to talk to her, and that he accidentally trapped her in a bubble with him but that they are now friends. You try not to be jealous but you are. You tell him you are glad he's made a friend anyway. 

The next time you see the boy he tells you about Lion, and you’re not sure if he's telling the truth, but you figure he must because this is Steven, and Steven never lies. 

A month goes by and you come over one day to find a large pearl sitting on the coffee table. Steven tells you about how the gem's bodies are made of light and when they get damaged they retreat back inside their gem. He seems really worried about Pearl, and you offer him comfort as best you can. You can't help but stare at it when you pass by, for some reason you feel like it's watching you.

Steven always seems like he has something going on. Luckily he still makes time to spend time with you. He talks to you too, about his troubles and struggles, about his powers too, and how scared he is. You let him know you're here for him. That he can tell you anything. 

One day you tell him a secret of your own. You tell him you don't have anyone else in your life. You tell him you're lonely. You tell him how much he means to you, and how special he is to you. You put his face in your hand and stroke his cheek with your thumb. He smiles and leans into the touch. 

"I'm so glad I met you Steven," you tell him. 

"I'm glad we met too, I'm glad we're friends and I can be there for you, just like you're always there for me." He says and you know it's almost time to push further.

~~~

You don't see him for a while after that. And when the ocean disappears you figure it's something to do with the gems. Still, you don't hear from him and you worry that something has happened to him. You text him, ask him how he is, and still no answer. After three weeks he finally responds to you. He tells you he was stranded in an island for a few days, and before that he was busy with gem stuff, but that he misses you and he wants to hang out soon. 

After another week Steven finally tells you to meet him on the boardwalk, you are more than happy to. You miss him. He tells you about everything that has happened, and you can tell he's changed a lot over the time you had gone without seeing him. He tells you how the gems need him. How they are all hurting and that he has to be there for them all. 

"Steven, you're such a good kid, you know that?" You start, putting your hand on his back gently, "but it's not your job to fix everyone else's problems. You're just a kid." You explain to him.

"They're my family, if I can help them I should. I have to at least try." He says, dismissing your advice. 

You don't push it too hard but you tell him, "Just take care of yourself too Steven. You're so important. You know how special I think you are. I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to take care of everyone else." Steven gives you a watery smile and a nod before leaning his body against yours for comfort.

After a while of sitting together he tells you about Garnet and how she is able to see into the future. It sets off panic in you that you try not to show. You start to get sweaty and your mind races. But if Steven is here that must mean Garnet hasn't seen your intentions with the boy. You are safe for now, but you need to make precautions if you are found out. You tell Steven to have a good rest of his evening and you hope you'll see him soon before rushing off home to make plans for yourself.

Luckily Steven explained how Garnet’s future vision works pretty well, that she sees possible futures, not definite ones. So you get to work making a list of potential plans for Steven in hopes of throwing her off. You need to be careful. Even more than you already have been. You need to make sure that when the time comes, Steven wants whatever you do to him. You make a bag of essentials in case you need to run out of town quickly, but you hope you won't need it.

~~~

Steven talks about Connie a lot more lately. You know he's hanging out with her as much as he can, but she's not around enough to give Steven the attention he needs. He talks about what it's like to be Stevonnie too, and you find yourself insanely jealous of a little girl. Even so you don't ask to fuse with him, not yet. Instead you tell him, "well that certainly sounds like quite an experience," and smile at him. "I wonder if you could fuse with any one then, human or gem." You speculate and he takes a bite out of his donut.

"Well I've only even been able to fuse with Connie so far, but it's definitely possible." He says hopefully, and touches his gem. You've only seen it a handful of times, and your mouth waters at the thought of touching it. It's so beautiful just like the boy it belongs to. 

You hum in fake contemplation, and let Steven finish his donut in silence.   
"What is it?" He asks with his mouth full of pastry. 

"Just fusion. It's fascinating. I would love to be able to experience that." You say, staring out at the ocean. Suddenly Steven's face is in yours, and his eyes are wide and full of stars. 

"Oh my gosh!" We should try!" He exclaims and starts to pull you off the bench. He plays some music on his phone and then starts dancing. "You have to dance with me, and then, when we come together, we'll fuse!" 

You awkwardly sway back and forth in time to the music, but Steven is grooving easily, giving you a look that sets your body on fire with desire. A sweet little boy like Steven shouldn't be giving out those kinds of looks, but you suspect that he doesn't realize what he's doing. You can't get enough. You're staring at him, and your body moves more in a dance like manner and then Steven starts moving towards you.

You move towards Steven, mirroring his momentum, and when your bodies touch you can feel your body and mind start to melt into Steven's, a warm light enveloping you both as you start to merge into one. 

It's overwhelming and you both love and hate it, but before the fusion is complete you can feel the deepest parts of you starting to touch Steven’s and you pull away, not willing to share, not wanting Steven to know who you really are. What you want. 

You are pushed away from Steven, and the fusion falls apart. You both land in the soft sand and Steven looks shocked.   
"We almost had it!" He says with an excited grin, "let's try again!" He yells and immediately starts dancing.

"Wait, Steven, let's try again some other time, that took a lot out of me," you tell him, and it's not really a lie. "Is that okay? I definitely want to try again." You reassure him. 

"Aww. Yeah it's alright." Steven says but you can tell he's disappointed. "But we know it's possible now, I just need to get better with my powers." Steven explains as if it is his fault.

~~~

The new year rolls around and you head to the beach to watch the fireworks. You spot Steven there with the gems, and you want to say hello but Garnet intimidates you, rather, she terrifies you. If she sees you talking to him it's likely she would look into possible futures concerning the two of you.

Unfortunately Steven spots you and excitedly yells your name, calling you over. You do, because how could you not when it's Steven. 

You act cool, you haven't done anything wrong. You're Stevens friend. Don't give anyone a reason to be suspicious of you. 

"Hello, you must be the Crystal Gems, Steven has told me a lot about you." You say and Steven cuts off your chance to introduce yourself by doing it for you. 

Both Pearl and Garnet don't really acknowledge you other than Pearl’s pleasant smile and handshake and Garnet’s monotone "hello". They seem stressed about something, and not focused on you, thank fuck.

Steven looks up at you with a complicated expression, but he's trying his best to look happy for you. You give him a smile in return and ruffle his soft curly hair, petting it slowly once before you stop.  
The fireworks start and Steven rests his head on your shoulder. He looks up at you again, his eyes reflecting the pink and purple fireworks. He speaks softly, his words are only for you. "My dad promised he'd be here." You give him a sympathetic look, and place your hand on his back. You're not sure what Pearl and Garnet would think if they saw, but luckily they are in front of you both watching the fireworks and banging objects together. 

Steven is crying and they don't notice. You don't think Steven wants them to, but you see him. He quickly wipes away his tear and clutches to you tightly.

"I'm here, Steven." You tell the boy softly and give the top of his head a kiss as fireworks light up the sky above you.

Once the fireworks are done, Steven says he's going to check on his dad and Amethyst. Pearl tells you it was nice meeting you, and you return the sentiment. Garnet seems to stare at you, and you can feel yourself sweat, but she says nothing and turns away to leave with Pearl. 

You feel extremely lucky. Not only did you get to spend time comforting Steven, but you also weren't killed by the gems.

You don't see Steven that much in the coming weeks. He tells you that his dad is trying to spend more time with him now that he messed up New Years. And then comes the spaceship in the sky.

A green hand. A battle. And then Steven and the crystal gems are taken into space. You're not there, but you can see it happening as you are urged to evacuate the city. Then, just as it leaves, it explodes, and debris starts falling down onto the beach, forcing you to leave the boardwalks. 

You hope Steven is alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but its almost all filth and I wanted to share it now.

When Steven comes back he's different. He's clearly gone through something traumatic. He tells you that his dad freaked out when he told him about what happened, and that he's worried Connie will too. He wants to protect them, to shut them out. But he still tells you. Steven tells you everything that happened up in space, and how scared he was.

It doesn't take him long to give up the tough act though and ends up letting Connie in. 

One night he sneaks out of his house and meets up with you. You don't tell him to, he just does it. You get the text at 10:42. It reads:   
Steven: I can't sleep. Can you meet me at our usual spot?  
You text him back immediately.  
You: Of course. See you soon. 

Ten minutes later you are being hugged by soft Steven arms and the two of you sit in the sand and talk. You mostly talk about nothing, about different movies and games and anything else you think of. It's nice, just like spending time with Steven always is. 

"Steven, you're so wonderful. You're kind and sweet and funny. And you're such a handsome young man." You tell him and place a hand on his knee and give him a smile. It's dark out, so there isn't the best visibility but you can see his face return the smile. 

"Why thank you," he says, acting like it's no big deal but you can tell his face has gotten darker with blush.

You take Steven's hand in yours and look at him through the dark, "I mean it, I don't know if anyone else is telling you enough, but you're important to me Steven, so I'll tell you over and over again just how lovely you are. And not because of your gem, or because of your mom, but because of you." You rub the back of his hand with your thumb and then lightly squeeze. 

Steven sniffles and you can see the shine from the moon reflecting off tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wipes it away. "You're really nice. I'm so glad I get to hang out with you." He leans into you, and sniffles again. 

"Hey, it's okay kiddo. I've got you. I'm here to take care of you. However you need, whenever you need." You tell him, and give his temple a kiss. He's so precious. You can't help yourself.

~~~

Steven invites you over for a movie. He tells you that the gems have been out a lot searching for Peridot and Malachite and that he's been lonely. You are more than happy to keep him company. 

You sit on Steven's bed with him while you watch the movie, though you're far more focused on the boy than anything else. Once it's over you make him some special hot coco, laced with very small amounts of GHB, and sit back on his bed with him. 

You talk for a little while as he drinks, mostly about the movie and then Steven's eyes start to droop and he yawns. 

"I've been having nightmares lately. It's been hard to get to sleep, even when I'm tired. They just feel so real. I think they actually might be. There's no way the gems would believe me though." Steven reveals to you and your mouth twists into a frown. 

"Wow. I'm sorry, that sounds awful." You say, and give his shoulder and arm a supportive rub. "I could try helping you sleep if you wanted," you offer, "I'll even stay close by in case you have a nightmare." You know he'll be asleep soon regardless. 

"Really?" Steven asks, "that would be so great. You're so nice." Steven says sleepily, and sits up, "so what do I do?" He asks. 

"Well, first you need to pick out your favorite plush, because it's important to have a cuddle buddy." 

Steven gets up to get his bear and then sets it onto the bed. "Alright got it! Now what?" He asks.

"Next you're going to want to get into your pajamas. But you want to know a secret?" You ask him. 

"Yeah!" He says, excited to hear whatever it is. 

"It's way easier to fall asleep without pants." You tell him. 

"Really? I wonder why." Steven says, pondering what you've just told him. "Well I guess it won't hurt to try." He says and starts to take off his shirt in exchange for a large pajama shirt that's long enough to cover his butt. He takes off his pants and sits back on the bed, "this is pretty comfy. Now what should I do?" Steven asks. 

You hold out your hand for the bear, and Steven is confused for a moment, before figuring out what you are asking, and picks up the bear next to him to hand it over to you.

You hold the bear in one hand by its sides, wiggling it around in a way that makes it look like it's walking. Or at least that's the idea. You walk the bear down Steven's leg and to the blanket at the foot of the bed. "Alright Steven it's time to lay down," you say in a voice you think the plush might have, before using the bear's arms to grab the blanket and pull it up. 

Steven lays down as you bring the blanket up towards him to cover the boy. You make the bear struggle with the blanket a little, slowly dragging the blanket over his crotch area. You allow the bear to brush against the boy's sensitive areas, and he lets out a soft squeal that makes you ache with need. 

Once the blanket is up to Steven's neck you have the plush drop it. Then you move the bear to Steven's face and have it give Steven's cheek a kiss. You make the sound effect and Steven giggles so fondly you think you might be dreaming. 

The bear gives Steven another kiss, on the other cheek and Steven is smiling with his eyes closed. He likes this game. The bear gives Steven a kiss attack, many quick kisses all over the boy's face, the last one you land on Steven's lips. 

"I love you Steven," you say in the bear's voice, as you hold the plush bear snout to Steven's lips. 

Steven kisses the bear back happily and hums. "Thank you," Steven says softly to you as he starts to drift off. 

"I'll be right here buddy," you remind him and not a minute later you hear his light snoring. 

You wait a few minutes, making sure he really is asleep before peeling back some of the covers to touch the boy. You start with his arm, slowly stroking it gently as he sleeps, testing how knocked out he is. 

Then you move to his thigh, so unbelievably soft. He's irresistible. You lean down to place your lips over his leg and breath him in, slowly moving closer to his crotch. You give his body little kisses as you move, and start to grind your desperately horny body against your hand through your clothes. You barely touch him, you want to take your time with him, despite how enticing it is when you see his little dick beneath his underwear to just go for it. 

You don't need to anyway, watching him sleep, touching his soft thighs, it's enough to get you off. You reach into your undergarments to touch yourself more purposefully. You're already making a mess. You're desperate to finally cum in his presence. You only wish he was watching, or touching you instead. But that will have to wait until he's ready. 

It doesn't take long for you to get close. You cum nearly silently, staring open mouthed at Steven's sweet little sleeping face as you stroke his inner thigh. Once you finish you gather as much of your mess as you can onto your fingers and press your filthy fingers into the boy's mouth. You want him to taste you. See what he does to you. Steven moves his head away from your fingers but you still manage to get a good amount into his mouth. 

You clean yourself in the bathroom and fall asleep on the couch downstairs, satisfied.


End file.
